LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is a video game based on the first four installments of the Harry Potter series in LEGO form. The game was released on June 25, 2010. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, which have also made several other LEGO games, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing a Behind the scenes look at the game, a free set of avatar clothes, if the game is for Xbox 360, an exclusive set of House crest magnets, and an interview on the making of Deathly Hallows. Gameplay The game is based on the first four books and films of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. The main playable characters are Harry, Ron and Hermione. The game features a total of 167 characters who can be unlocked by finding the special tokens hidden around the Hogwarts secret places and level missions, and then buying them at Madam Malkin's. The sub-missions include seeking for Red Bricks, the Golden Bricks, the mentioned Character Tokens, saving Hogwarts students and the True Wizard achievements. Harry and his friends will learn in the Hogwarts castle how to use spells, charms, jinxes, and preparing potions, as well they will visit a lot of familiar places like Hogwarts Castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest or Hogsmeade. Differences from the films, books, and games 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to put out all the lights out on Privet Drive. *The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Minerva McGonagall but just a normal black tabby. *Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour are brown, but in the book he is blond. *When Hagrid arrives at Privet Drive he crashes the flying motorcycle into the flower beds. *Dudley's birthday is skipped, and Piers Polkiss is absent. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster, the washing machine, and in between the windshield-wipers of their car while driving to the Hut-on-the-Rock. *In the book and movie Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Double Barrel Shot-gun, but in the game Hagrid simply scares the Dursleys by barging through the back, scaring them and causing them to break. Also, Hagrid does not give Dudley a pigs-tail, or give Harry a birthday cake. *The goblin that Hagrid showed Harry's keys to, appeared to have been taking notes. But when the goblin goes to fetch Griphook, Hagrid caught a glimpse of the paper, revealing it to simply have been a child's drawing of a house. *At the Leaky Cauldron, the customers aren't in shock when they see Harry. *In the game Griphook opens Vault 712 which had goblins discoing to the Harry Potter theme. *Hermione doesn't meet Harry and Ron on the Hogwart's Express; they met each other on Platform 9 & 3/4. Also, Ron tries fixing Harry's glasses with reparo, but fails and turns a wizard's hat into a frog. *Pansy Parkinson is absent. *Lee Jordan does not have dreadlocks. *In the book and film, Hermione hides in the bathroom because Ron made fun of her. In the game, she cries because Malfoy threw a brownie at her face before dinner. *It takes much longer for Ron and Hermione to catch Snape's clothes on fire. Also, Quirrell is seen jinxing the broom at the same time. *In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione are scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" (albeit very badly). *Ron searches with Harry in the Restricted Section. *Snape and Quirrell do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in the Restricted Section. *In the book and film, Ron sees himself in the Mirror of Erised as head boy, Quidditch captain, and winner of the Quidditch Cup. In the game, he sees himself in a Quidditch uniform, and Hermione appears to kiss him on the cheek. *The Norbert part is only available in a time-turner mission where you have to help Hagrid to heat Norbert's egg. *There are some differences in the unicorn part: #There's a sick unicorn at Hagrid's Hut. Malfoy unintentionally scares the unicorn, and it runs off into the Forbidden Forest. #Hagrid treats his sick unicorn like a child, cradling it in a blanket, taking its temprature, and making it lay in bed. #Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang and Malfoy go into the forbidden forest to find the unicorn. #Voldemort simply creeps up on the unicorn, and attempts to eat it, using a fork and knife, but never killed it. #Voldemort attempts to kill the unicorn after Firenze scares him. *Snape doesn't get bitten by Fluffy. *Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrell walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor, and they are seen by Quirrell when they enter Fluffy's room. In the film and book they don't know who wants to steal the Stone until the last room, though they believe it to be Snape. *The Trio tricks Fluffy with a rubber duck toy, in order to distract him so that they can fix the broken Harp. *Ron doesn't fall unconscious during the chess-game. Instead, he falls over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. *Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell but they probably changed this to make it more co-op friendly. In the movie Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. *Voldemort spins Quirrell's head to see his face and fight Harry and Hermione. *When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry is knocked unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents laugh at Voldemort. *In the book and film, Quirrell dies from touching Harry. In the game, Harry fights Quirrell, he pulls Quirrell's arms off and Quirrell survives, but is seen in the Hospital wing heavily bandaged. 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' *The Dursleys have a sign in their room which is supposed to mean: "No wands used in this house!" or "No magic in this house!". *The Dursleys are not wearing formal clothing during their meeting with the Masons. *When Harry enters his room at Privet Drive, Dobby is throwing his books in the trash can because he doesn't want Harry to go back to Hogwarts. *When Mrs. Mason is hit by the pudding, Dudley starts to eat the pudding from off her head. *The Dursleys install a security fence in their backyard, in addition to the bars on Harry's window. *Fred and George do not come to rescue Harry, instead it is just Ron, but in the novel and movie they do. *The garden gnomes are featured in the Burrow's garden, unlike the film. *Molly Weasley does not send a howler to Ron for stealing the car. *Ron's broken wand is only shown to malfunction twice, during an optional scene in Hagrid's garden where Ron spits up slugs, and when Lockhart attempts to use it to erase Harry and Ron's memories. *Lavender Brown is absent. *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or taken away during the DADA class that he sets Pixies free. Also, Immobulus first immobilizes the pickies, then a second shot kills them. *During the Quidditch match, Hermione notices Dobby cursing the Bludger. In the book and movie, Harry finds out after he is in the Hospital wing. *The Polyjuice potion does not take a month to brew, although this is deliberately done to save time. *Ron and Harry do not facially transform into Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. They merely wear their robes and hairstyles like a hat. *Hermone does not notice that she is turned into Millicent's cat until Harry and Ron point it out. *Armando Dippet is absent. *In the novel and the film, after the Flying Ford Anglia saved Harry and Ron from Aragog, they have to get in. But in the game, the Flying Ford Anglia includes a light-blue flying scooter that Harry rides to escape from Aragog and get out of the Forbidden Forest with Ron in the car but they did this to make it more co-op friendly. *Aragog chases Ron and Harry along with his children, but in the book and the film it is just Aragog's family who chases them. *Hermione's note about the Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a basilisk and a pipe. *When Gildery lost his memory, he starts making tea. *Harry and Ginny fight Slytherin's basilisk together, because Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets, instead of unconscious and being drained of her life force, as in the movie and the book, Ginny wakes up only after Harry defeats the Basilisk alone. This is done to make it more co-op friendly. When the fight starts the Basilisk goes after Harry not Ginny because Riddle needs to drain her life force to become alive again. *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head (meaning it is a male, instead of female as in the novel). *The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. *Harry's arm is not pierced by the basilisk fang, Instead he takes it out of the dead basilisk's mouth. 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' *Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley are absent, probably because the Weasley family's trip to Egypt is ommited. *Aunt Marge starts to mention Harry's parents after she finds a picture of them. *In the book and film the black dog appears in front of Harry out from behind the bushes but in the game he is seen on a playground roundabout. *Stan Shunpike does not appear as the Knight Bus conductor, but he is a playable character. *When the Knight Bus passes between two London Buses it does not squeeze itself as well as everything in it like in the film. Instead it stretches itself upwards allowing the bus to make itself thinner brick-by-brick. *Cornelius Fudge does not talk to Harry when he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron. *Buckbeak does not appear to break Malfoy's arm, since he is able to use it to point at Hagrid without effort. *Unlike the film, Harry is seen going through the passage to Honeydukes. Also, Fred and George acompany him through the passage. *Kellah and Bem are absent, Harry does not have to wear his Invisibility Cloak unlike in the Book or the Film; Draco does not run to tell on Harry, unlike the events in the Book, because that would cause confusion. *In the film, Harry throws snowballs from under the Invisibility Cloak at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. In the game Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs back. *When Harry and Hermione are trying to warn Hagrid and the trio that Dumbledore, Fudge, and Macnair are coming, they throw more than just a pebble. They also throw a spoon and many other objects. *When Hagrid peaks out of the window, you see Harry dressed as a scarecrow. *When Harry and Hermione lure Lupin to them, they play a werewolf howl on record recorder, and Lupin walks over with hearts around his head. *When Harry casts Expecto Patronum on dementors, they instantly vanish, instead of being repelled away like in the book and film (although in the cutscenes they are simply repelled). *In the film, Harry defeats all of the dementors at one time, but he has to defeat them individually in the game. *Harry and Hermione only ride Buckbeak up to a tower near were Sirius was being held, not the full way there. *In the final boss battle, you have to battle Dementors. In the film, Harry and Hermione just save Sirius without a battle. *Lord Voldemort's boggart isn't his own dead body, but it's Harry alive and well. Plus, Molly Weasley's is Lord Voldemort, not the dead bodies of her family. 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' *Frank Bryce is absent, and is replaced by a milkman. *The Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria is skipped. Instead it starts out with the Death Eaters' attack on the camp. *Barty Crouch Sr and Amos Diggory's hair color is gray, however, in the films they are black. *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Nigel Wespurt is absent. *Ludovic Bagman is absent. *Igor Karkaroff's aide is absent. *Harry's argument with Ron is omitted. *Harry does not use his Invisibility Cloak to get a sneak peek at the dragons. *In the First Task Harry and Hermione fall into the arena, so they are both running from the dragon. It chases Harry and Hermione inside the Hogwarts Castle as well, but this is only done to make it more co-op friendly. *The Golden Egg is floating over fire. *The Pensieve scene where Harry finds out about Barty Crouch Jr. is omitted. *The death of Barty Crouch, Sr. is ommited. *The Yule Ball has been omitted, but you are able to purchase certain characters in their formal wear. *The Cho Chang meeting in the Owlery is also absent. Though the Owlery is were you unlock her character. *Cedric Diggory teams up with Harry during the second and third tasks, but this is only a feature to make it more co-op friendly. *When Harry takes a bath he wears underwear while in the book and movies he is completely naked. *In the Third task there is a giant living sphinx statue and the riddle of the acromantula written on a wall of the labyrinth as well as an acromantula itself. The sphinx and the acromantula part is not featured in the film, but they are in the book. *Harry and Cedric fight Voldemort together so this is yet another feature to make it more co-op friendly. *Cedric Diggory does get killed by Voldemort, while in the graveyard, however Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions on how to re-build his son, so Cedric does not actually die in the game. *Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Voldemort. This is probably to make it more kid friendly. Also when Voldemort comes out he is shown with Harry's glasses, and then tosses them back to Harry. *Nott is absent, but Crabbe and Goyle are featured in the portable versions. *Lord Voldemort allows his Death Eaters to attack Harry although in the book and film he orders them to stand down because he wanted to be the one to kill Harry. *The real Moody wears ordinary clothes instead of a white jumpsuit. He also appears to be happy as he waved happily at Dumbledore and Harry when they opened the trunk. List of Levels The Philosopher's Stone The Magic Begins *Playable characters: Harry (Blue Shirt), Hagrid, Griphook *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley; Gringotts Wizarding Bank Out of the Dungeon *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Boss: Quirrel's Mountain Troll (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Unknown corridor in the Hogwarts Castle, Second-floor girls' lavatory A Jinxed Broom *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch The Restricted Section *Playable characters: Ron, Harry *Main locations: Restricted Section The Forbidden Forest *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Forbidden Forest The Face of the Enemy *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione *Boss: Voldemort/Quirrel (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Hogwarts Hidden Tower The Chamber of Secrets Floo Powder *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid *Main locations: The Burrow; Borgin and Burkes; Knockturn Alley Dobby's Plan *Playable characters: Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey *Boss: Dobby (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Hospital wing Crabbe and Goyle *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Slytherin Dungeon Tom Riddle's Diary *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Tom Riddle (as a teenager) *Boss: Moaning Myrtle (with 4 hearts) *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Tom Riddle's Diary Follow the Spiders *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Fang *Boss: Aragog (with 3 hearts) *Vehicles: Flying Ford Anglia, Flying light-blue scooter *Main Locations: Forbidden Forest The Basilisk *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ginny *Boss: Salazar Slytherin's basilisk (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory; Chamber of Secrets Prisoner of Azkaban News from Azkaban *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Professor Lupin *Boss: The Monster Book of Monsters (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron; King's Cross Station; Hogwarts Express Hogsmeade *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George Weasley *Boss: Draco Malfoy (with 4 hearts and in the igloo tank, with 3 hearts) *Main locations: One-Eyed Witch Passage, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade Mischief Managed *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Main locations: Hogwarts Castle corridors The Shrieking Shack *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius *Boss: Whomping Willow (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: The Whomping Willow; Tunnel to Shrieking Shack; Shrieking Shack; Forbidden Forest Dementor's Kiss *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: 6 Dementors *Main locations: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Lake The Dark Tower *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: Dementor's Leader (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Dark Tower The Goblet of Fire The Quidditch World Cup *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, Arthur Weasley *Boss(es): Death Eaters/Snakes *Main locations: 1994 Quidditch World Cup campsite Dragons *Playable characters: Harry, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Dragon-holding area in Forbidden Forest The First Task *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Main locations: First Task Arena, Hogwarts Castle The Secret of the Egg *Playable characters: Harry, Moaning Myrtle *Main locations:Second-floor girls' lavatory, Prefects' bathroom The Black Lake *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Hogwarts Lake quays, Hogwarts Lake The Dark Lord Returns *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Hedge Maze; Little Hangleton Graveyard *Boss: Voldemort (with 3 hearts) List of characters , as depicted in the game]] The main characters (Harry, Ron and Hermione) are controlled since the start of the game but some of them can be found in the missions and hidden places. Afterwards they can be unlocked when you buy them in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Some characters can be bought with different clothes. The majority of characters featured can be controlled however giant creatures like the troll, the basilisk or the Hungarian Horntail cannot be playable as well as the Dementors or Firenze. The * indicates the character is playable. The trio *Harry Potter* (Available in Blue Shirt, Sweater (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform, Quidditch uniform, Dragon Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball tuxedo (Only on consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform, Maze Task uniform, Pyjamas (only on consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise, and with Slytherin disguise as a Polyjuice Potion Gregory Goyle (only on consoles and Windows versions)). He can use the Cloak of Invisibility. *Hermione Granger* (Available in Red Hooded Top, Blue Top (only on consoles and Windows versions), Grey Hooded Top (only on consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball dress (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform and as a Polyjuice Potion Millicent Bulstrode's cat (only on consoles and Windows versions)). She can control Crookshanks in the years 3 and 4 episodes. *Ron Weasley* (Available in Brown Jacket (only on consoles and Windows versions), Pyjamas (only on consoles and Windows versions), Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, Yule Ball tuxedo (only on consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise (only on consoles and Windows versions), and with Slytherin disguise as polyjuice potion Vincent Crabbe (only on consoles and Windows versions)). He can control Scabbers in the years 1, 2 and 3 episodes. Hogwarts staff and students Professors *Alastor Moody* *Albus Dumbledore* (Available with purple robes or grey robes) *Aurora Sinistra* *Cuthbert Binns* *Filius Flitwick* *Gilderoy Lockhart* (Available with Green Jacket and his normal robes) *Minerva McGonagall* (can transform into her animagus cat form) *Pomona Sprout* *Quirinus Quirrell* (Available in Voldemort form) *Remus Lupin* (can transform into his werewolf form) *Rolanda Hooch* *Rubeus Hagrid* *Septima Vector* *Severus Snape* *Sybill Trelawney* Other staff *Argus Filch* (can control Mrs. Norris) *Irma Pince* *Poppy Pomfrey* *Sorting Hat Students ;Gryffindor house *Neville Longbottom* (Available with Hogwarts uniform or Pyjamas; can control Trevor the toad) *Seamus Finnigan* *Dean Thomas* *Parvati Patil* (Available with Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress(Only on Consoles and Windows versions) *Percy Weasley* (Available with Sweater or prefect clothes) *Ginny Weasley* (Available with Hooded Top, Cardigan(Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Hogwarts uniform) *Fred Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, and Quidditch uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *George Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform and Quidditch uniform(Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Oliver Wood* *Katie Bell* *Angelina Johnson* *Alicia Spinnet* *Lee Jordan* *Colin Creevey* *Gryffindor boy* *Gryffindor girl* ;Slytherin house *Draco Malfoy* (Available with Sweater, Quidditch uniform, and Hogwarts uniform) *Vincent Crabbe* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) *Gregory Goyle* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) *Millicent Bulstrode* *Marcus Flint* *Tom Riddle* (16 Year old Hogwarts student) *Slytherin boy* *Slytherin girl* *Slytherin prefect* ;Ravenclaw house *Padma Patil* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress) *Cho Chang* *Penelope Clearwater* *Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts and swimsuit (only on consoles and Windows versions)) *Michael Corner* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Anthony Goldstein* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Ravenclaw boy* *Ravenclaw girl* *Ravenclaw prefect* ;Hufflepuff house *Cedric Diggory* (Available in sweater (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform, Dragon Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform and Maze Task uniform) *Justin Finch-Fletchley* *Susan Bones* *Ernie Macmillan* *Hannah Abbott* *Hufflepuff boy* *Hufflepuff girl* *Hufflepuff prefect* Wizard World-related Order of the Phoenix *Sirius Black* (can transform into his animagus dog form) *Arthur Weasley* *Molly Weasley* Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle* (Available in Quirrell version, 16 year old Hogwarts student and final form) *Lucius Malfoy* *Peter Pettigrew* (can transform into his animagus rat form, Scabbers) *Walden Macnair* *Bartemius Crouch Jr.* *Death Eater* *Crabbe Sr.* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Goyle Sr.* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge* *Bartemius Crouch Sr.* *Amos Diggory* *Arthur Weasly *Percy Weasly (Available with Sweater or prefect clothes) Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron *Ollivander* *Tom* *Doris Crockford* *Madam Malkin* Hogsmeade *Madam Rosmerta* *Shrunken Heads Knight Bus *Ernie Prang* *Stan Shunpike* Hogwarts Express *Trolley Witch* The Weird Sisters *Myron Wagtail the Vocalist* *Kirley Duke the Guitarist* *Donaghan Tremlett the Bassist* *Orsino Thruston the Drummer* Other staff *Rita Skeeter* (can transform into a her beetle animagus form) *Dragon keeper* *Witch* (Available in white and grey) *Wizard* (Available in red and green) *Shifty wizard* *Boy* *Girl* Beauxbatons *Fleur Delacour* (Available in Beauxbatons uniform, Dragon Task uniform, Lake Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), and Maze Task uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Gabrielle Delacour* *Olympe Maxime* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Beauxbatons student Durmstrang *Viktor Krum* (Available in Durmstrang uniform, First Task uniform, Shark form and Third Task uniform) *Igor Karkaroff* *Durmstrang student* Ghosts *Moaning Myrtle* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and swimsuit (only on consoles and Windows versions)) *Nearly Headless Nick* *The Grey Lady* *Fat Friar* *Bloody Baron* *James Potter* *Lily Evans* *Professor Binns* *Peeves (Only appeared in the portable versions) Muggles *Vernon Dursley* *Petunia Dursley* *Dudley Dursley* *Marjorie Dursley* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Mr. Mason* *Mrs. Mason* *Milkman* *Station guard* Creatures *Fang* *Dobby* *Griphook* *Hedwig (She sends red bricks to Diagon Alley) *Mrs. Norris* (Only playable with Argus Filch) *Fawkes *Firenze *Mountain Troll (As a final boss) *Security troll (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year. They can use expansive waves when someone throws a spell to them) *Boggart (As an enemy. It turns into a dementor, McGonagall giving a bad grade, a spider, Snape, a moon, Voldemort, Harry Potter, and an eye.) *Whomping Willow (As a final boss) *Dementor (As enemies and a final boss) *Hungarian Horntail *Swedish Short-Snout *Chinese Fireball *Common Welsh Green *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk (As a final boss) *Acromantula (As an enemy) *Crookshanks* (Only playable with Hermione in years 3 and 4) *Norbert *Buckbeak* (Only playable in some missions) *Cornish Pixie (As an enemy) *Bowtruckle (They help building wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest) *Mandrake (Can be taken by a wizard with earhelders to crash crystals) *Trevor* (Only playable with Neville Longbottom) *Giant Squid (Its tentacles are seen during the Second Task and in the Chamber of Secrets) *Scabbers* (Only playable with Ron Weasley until the fourth year starts and can be transformed from Pettigrew's animagus ability) *Aragog (As a boss for year 2) *Werewolf* (Only available with Remus Lupin's transformation ability) *Devil's Snare (As an enemy) *Gargoyle *Goblin *Gnome *Sphinx (As a statue in the Third Task) *Grindylow (As an enemy in the Second Task) *Merpeople (As enemies in the Second Task) *Niffler (As creatures living in burrows) List of places Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Classrooms *Charms Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Wingardium Leviosa spell lesson and another for the Lumos spell lesson. *Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Immobulus and Riddikulus spells, and another for the Patronus and Reducto spell lessons. *Transfiguration Classroom which also contains a practice room. *Potions Classroom *Herbology Classroom *Divination Classroom *Care of Magical Creatures *Flying Courtyard Common rooms *Ravenclaw Tower *Slytherin Dungeon *Hufflepuff Basement *Gryffindor Tower Other places *Great Hall *Headmaster's office *Library and Restricted Section *Mirror of Erised storage room *Clock Tower and Clock Tower Courtyard *Owlery *Hospital wing *One-Eyed Witch Passage *Third Floor Corridor *Grand Staircase *Second-floor girls' lavatory *Chamber of Secrets *Middle Courtyard *Prefects' Bathroom *Muggle Studies Classroom Hogwarts Grounds *Hogwarts Lake *Hagrid's hut *Quidditch pitch *Stone circle *Greenhouses *Covered Bridge Hogsmeade *Honeydukes *Shrieking Shack *The Three Broomsticks *Hogsmeade Station Other magical places *Diagon Alley **Ollivander's Wand Shop **Gringotts **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions **Flourish and Blotts **Eeylops Owl Emporium **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment :::"Fun" spells that can be purchased here: ::*Slugulus Eructo ::*Multicorfors ::*Rictusempra ::*Entomorphis ::*Tarantallegra ::*Locomotor Mortis ::*Redactum Skullus ::*Colovaria ::*Calvorio ::*Anteoculatia ::*Herbifors ::*Glacius ::*Incarcerous ::*Flipendo ::*Trip Jinx ::*Stupefy ::*Engorgio Skullus ::*Accio *Leaky Cauldron *Knockturn Alley **Borgin and Burkes *Platform 9 and 3/4 *The Burrow *Mr. Roberts's campsite Muggle places *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *King's Cross Station *Hut-on-the-Rock *London *Godric's Hollow List of known spells Taught spells *Reducto *Lumos **Lumos Solem *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio (DS version only) *Immobulus (Consoles and Windows versions only) *Reparo (DS version only) *Aresto Momentum (DS version only) *Expecto Patronum *Expelliarmus *Riddikulus *Transfiguration spell Spells bought in Diagon Alley *Accio *Flipendo *Rictusempra *Stupefy *Locomotor Mortis *Glacius *Slugulus Eructo *Multicorfors *Entomorphis *Tarantallegra *Redactum Skullus *Colovaria *Calvorio *Anteoculatia *Herbifors *Incarcerous *Trip Jinx *Engorgio Skullus Dark spells *Avada Kedavra *Crucio List of Potions *Exploding Potion *Strengthening Solution *Polyjuice Potion *Ageing Potion *Invisibility potion Errors *Lupin can be transformed into a wolf without a full moon as if it were an animagus ability. Notes and references fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe